


Truth or Dare

by Lovethistoomuch



Category: House M.D.
Genre: First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Truth or Dare, lockdown - Freeform, s06e17 Lockdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22016752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovethistoomuch/pseuds/Lovethistoomuch
Summary: When Thirteen observes House and Wilson in the canteen together, she can't help but wonder if there is something between them. Then, Wilsond agrees to a game of 'truth or dare' and she finally has the chance to find out, and maybe even the chance to do something about it...Set during the episode 'Lockdown' of season 6.
Relationships: Greg House/James Wilson, Remy "Thirteen" Hadley & James Wilson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 185





	Truth or Dare

Thirteen was on her way home when she walked by the canteen. It was already dark outside and the lamps created a cosy feeling in the little booths with two benches facing each other, a table in the middle. She only glanced at the room, passing by quickly, until she saw two very familiar faces. Of course, most of he faces at the hospital were familiar but these two normally looked very different.

House and Wilson were sitting in a booth together, opposite each other. They were eating and talking. Well, Wilson had bought something to eat and House was stealing fries from his plate. They were laughing. Thirteen had never seen House like this. His face was soft, no sign of the usual wrinkles, the tension in his jaw, the worry and pain that normally weighed heavy on his face. He looked content, relaxed, happy.

She couldn't hear what they were talking about, but House was snickering and smiling, looking at Wilson as if he just couldn't help himself but laugh. There were wrinkles around his eyes, his mouth was slightly open, teeth bared in a very sincere, amused smile. He leaned forwards, grabbing some fries and said something and she could see Wilson's shoulders shaking. She walked a bit further as to see Wilson's face more clearly.

He was slightly hunched over, elbows resting on the tabletop, with the brightest, most genuine and sweet smile she had ever seen on his face. Eyes fixed on House, he was laughing in a way that made his shoulders shake and his eyes very narrow. It wasn't a big laugh, but a deep one, warm and affectionate. They looked completely happy and carefree, Wilson leaning in House's direction and House being sprawled out in his seat, leaning backwards slightly, no tension in his limbs whatsoever, not even his leg.

Thirteen watched them as they continued talking and laughing and smiling at each other and she couldn't help but wonder...

-

The lock-down was in full effect and she was stuck with Wilson in the canteen. Might as well have fun, right? When Wilson agreed to play 'truth or dare' by choosing truth as his first option, she knew exactly what she wanted to ask.

“Are you secretly in love with House?”

Wilson's eyes widened. His mouth opened a bit. Then, he blinked a couple of times. “What?”, he said in a mixture of disbelieve and shock.

Thirteen smiled. “I guess I have my answer”, she said.

Wilson stared at her. It was as if he was completely stunned. Then his upper body darted forward. “No! You cannot, under no circumstances, tell anyone!”, he whispered in an urgent voice: “This, this has to stay between you and me! He must _never_ find out!”

The panic in his eyes was evident so thirteen tried to reassure him. “Of course not!”, she said: “I'm the last person who would out someone!” This got her a strange look. His eyes narrowed and his gaze found a point somewhere on his left, his head tilted. He was clearly thinking

“Truth”, Thirteen said to distract him from the topic but Wilson seemed to be set on it.

“How did you know?”, he asked. Well, if that was what he wanted to use his questions for, she wouldn't stop him.

“I am a human being, I have eyes”, she answered, which got her a bit of a frown from him: “I just saw you two together and I guess, I am a bit more sensitive to this sort of thing than others.”

Wilson rubbed the back of his head. “Fine”, he said: “Truth.”

“How long have you been in love with House?”

He looked at her desperately but didn't protest the question. “I don't know”, he said: “It came on so gradually. I'm sure you know the feeling. I was just sitting in a bar with him some day and thought: Well, wouldn't it be nice to kiss him? Of course, I was just drunk, right? And it didn't mean anything, right? I just needed to get laid that was all and he was my best friend who just happened to be there. And, of course I thought he was attractive! It's perfectly normal to notice this kind of thing. Everyone does, right?” He shook his head and buried his face in his hands. There was a moment of silence, then she heard his voice, a bit muffled: “Truth or dare?”

“Truth”, she said again.

Wilson sat up and examined her face. “Are you currently dating someone?”, he asked.

Thirteen smiled. “Yes.”

“Care to elaborate?”

“No.”

A frown appeared on Wilson's face.

“Now I have two questions, since you asked me two”, Thirteen made clear.

Wilson's frown deepened. “But you gave no real answers, not like I did.”

“Well, then you should stop asking 'yes' or 'no' questions.”

“Touché!”, Wilson said: “Okay, truth.”

“Why do you like House?”, Thirteen asked: “And I don't want to hear about his piercing blue eyes and gravelling voice.” A slight blush appeared on Wilson's cheeks. “I mean as a person.”

Wilson leaned back and crossed his arms. For the first time since they started, his expression looked truly guarded. “I don't... I'm not sure I want to...” He grit his teeth.

“Them's the rules”, thirteen said.

“Fine!” There was anger in Wilson's voice and as he leaned forward again, she actually leaned back.

“He sees me”, Wilson said: “Not like everyone else sees me but like I really am. Not the nice, caring doctor all my patients see or most of the hospital staff, I'm sure. I can be utterly myself with him and, somehow, it's okay and he expects me to. I'm not...all these things that people think I am, I hope I am but at the end of the day I am just me, trying my best and House likes that person. I feel like he's the only one who truly understands me and you are never going to say a word of this to anyone or you will seriously regret it!” There was no smile just a piercing look and the promise of unrelenting malice in his voice.

Thirteen raised her hands. “What is said during truth or dare never leaves the room”, she promised: “Now to my second question...”

Wilson shook his head. “No more questions, I choose dare.”

Thirteen smiled. “I dare you to kiss House.”

Utter shock. That was all she could see on his face. “No”, he said: “No, no, never! That's not... I quit the game!”

Thirteen leaned forward. “I am doing you a favour with this, actually”, she said: “If he kisses you back, you have a boyfriend. If not, you can just say it was because of a truth or dare and didn't mean anything. It's a win, win, win situation. The third person winning being me.”

He was thinking. She could see it on his face. “You know, that might actually work...”, he said: “Still, House might punch me before I can explain anything.”

“He won't.”

Wilson raised his eyebrows.

“Dare for me as well”, thirteen added.

“I dare you to kiss me”, Wilson said without hesitation.

Thirteen couldn't help but laugh.

“What? If I have to kiss House, you have to kiss me”, he said: “Seems fair.”

“Only that I am not secretly in love with you”, Thirteen remarked.

Wilson shrugged. “So, you gonna do it?”

She leaned forward and Wilson did the same. Their lips met over the middle of the table. Thirteen grabbed Wilson's neck and kissed him a little stronger and longer than was technically required and she heard a surprised sound escape his lips. But she wasn't a coward, and no one should be able to say that she did not come through on her promises. When it was over, Wilson's cheeks were pink again. He smiled a little sheepishly. “Truth”, he said.

“Have you ever kissed a man?”, Thirteen asked.

“Yes”, Wilson answered and there was a mischievous look on his face as he didn't continue. She had asked a 'yes' or 'no' question. Dammit!

“Truth”, Thirteen choose.

“Did you like kissing me?” His expression was curious.

“Yes”, she said: “But I am still not in love with you.”

“Damm!”, he said with feigned disappointment that made her smile.

They continued the game for a while, moving away from the topic of House and love. It was actually fun. She hadn't realised it before, but Wilson was actually guarded in a way that she herself was, only that people didn't generally seemed to notice that in him and it was interesting to find out more, even though she had to reveal some stuff on her own. Or pretend to reveal it.

When the lock-down was lifted, she was actually a little sad. “It's time”, she said standing up: “Time for you to fulfil your dare.”

Wilson, who up to this point had looked as if he was having fun as well, turned very pale but he didn't protest, he just nodded. “Okay”, he said. When he started leaving, Thirteen followed him, until he turned around and fixed her with his eyes. “No”, he said: “It's not going to be a show for you. You leave or I won't do it.”

“Okay.” Thirteen turned around and left. At least that was what she wanted him to think. In reality, she went straight for House's office, She wasn't going to miss this!

-

House was in his office. It had been quite a day for him, and he was tired, exhausted. Then, Wilson entered. He looked determined and walked with energy. “Something up?”, House asked but the other man didn't stop.

“Please don't hit me”, Wilson said, then he grabbed him and kissed him.

If House had frozen initially, in response to the touch and pull at his neck, he immediately relaxed when he felt Wilson's lips against his own. It was a very chaste kiss but at the same time very sincere. There was no hesitation, just strong hands that held him and soft lips that pressed against his with determination. House opened his eyes when Wilson drew back, though he did not remember closing them. His face was full of shock and wonder, while Wilson looked scared and uncertain. House couldn't think. He didn't want to think about the implications or consequences, he just wanted, needed more of this.

House took a full step forwards and pulled Wilson in for another kiss. He placed both of his hands on Wilson's face as he kissed him, slowly, softly. It was unlike anything Wilson had expected from him and he completely melted, leaning against House, deepening the kiss and possibly moaning, though it was also very likely that the sounds were coming from House or maybe they were coming from both of them.

When they finally separated, Wilson was beaming, smiling oh so brightly, his eyes sparkling. House was still holding onto him, staring at him in complete disbelieve. “Why?”, he said: “Am I... are you?”

Wilson chuckled. He placed his hand on House's shoulder, stroking his cheek slightly with his thumb. “I'm not a hallucination, House”, he said: “Remy and I played a game of truth or dare, and she dared me to kiss you.”

House's expression changed. “Oh”, he said but Wilson shook his head.

“I've wanted to for _so_ long! She just gave me an excuse, in case you reacted badly”, he replied: “Which you didn't...”

“Right...” House kept staring.

“Listen, this is the best thing that's ever happened to me! Unfortunately, I have to go back to work now. But we will talk about this later, alright?” House nodded. He hadn't produced a coherent sentence ever since Wilson had kissed him and he wasn't going to start now.

Wilson looked at him intently. “Don't panic!”, he said: “It's all going to be fine! This is going to be great!”

Instead of a snarky remark, House just nodded. “Okay”, he said, mind still lost in what had just transpired. His rational brain somehow seemed to be unable to process it. Good things were not what happened to him usually...

“Okay!”, Wilson echoed and then he leaned in to press another quick kiss to House's lips. He smiled again and House had to remind himself to continue breathing. “I'll see you tonight!”, Wilson said and then he left with a springy step. He looked happier than he had ever done since the two of them had met.

House looked after him, a tingly feeling in his stomach. Well, there was at least the possibility that Wilson was right, that something, finally, would turn out good for him. After all, if Wilson was involved, everything was possible.

Thirteen stepped back into another corridor before Wilson or House could see her. There was a very big smile on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks to the lovely [AccroV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccroV/pseuds/AccroV) for proofreading and commenting! <3  
>   
> When I saw the scene of them smiling and laughing in the canteen, I couldnt't restst! Also, Lockdown would have been a wonderful opportunity to dive deeper into the House and Wilson relationship, don't you think? (Although, Wilson trying to steal the money was also pretty hilarious)


End file.
